


Now I'm Shining Bright

by eruditeprincess



Series: Echosmith Songfics [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song Bright by Echosmith.</p><p>The day the drop ship crashed was also the day the light in her eyes died out. That was the day I set out on a mission to find that spark again. No matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'm Shining Bright

**Author's Note:**

> For this one I recommend you listen to Bright by Echosmith - this is adapted and doesn't follow the song fully. Next up is probably going to be Talking Dreams. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Also, for anyone on tumblr, my tumblr is erudite-princess.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't own The 100 and I don't own Bright. Enjoy and please leave a comment or kudos! :) Thanks!

_I think the universe is on my side,_

_Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_

_Days are good, and that's the way it should be_

Bright, Echosmith

 

The day that drop ship crashed was when the light began to die in her eyes. I'd seen it slightly before, when Raven came down and it turned out Spacewalker was a fucking liar. I'd hated it that day, because she lost the light that made her the princess of the camp. It wasn't as bad as when we lost Wells, or even when we lost Charlotte.

 

When the drop ship came down, she was scared; it was clear in her eyes that she wanted to think, even for a few minutes, that maybe her mother wasn't on the ship, that she would come down later. When it crashed, she lost that sparkle in her eyes. I saw her begin to cry and I just held her as she wept into my shirt. I took her to her tent and I saw her turn to me before I left. Her face was still teary, but I thought she still looked beautiful.

 

"I wanted it to be a shooting star, Bellamy. I wanted to ask you if you saw it, whether you thought it was pretty, whether you saw the constellation behind it and thought that was stunning."

"I thought it was beautiful, princess."

 

"Bellamy?"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me please. Just tonight."

 

I settled in with her and hummed an old Earth song, Octavia's favourite, until she fell asleep in my arms, tears staining her face. When we woke up, she had crawled out of my arms and was balancing a notebook on her knees, colours staining the inside of the box next to her. I sat up and turned to her, leaning up on one elbow. I had abandoned the tear soaked shirt the night before, and when she looked back up she blushed.

 

"Bellamy! I didn't notice you were awake," she stammered out.

"Relax princess. Can I see what you're working on?"

"No, sorry, isn't finished yet. Sorry. I'm going to go to the medbay now. Thanks for looking after me last night."

 

Her eyes were nervous and they no longer contained that little spark that made them bright. My heart ached to make her laugh or smile or just look like the old Clarke.

 

I tried everything I could to make her feel like herself again, but the spark never came back. She just looked at me, like a lost child, and i felt like I had lost a part of me. I still went to her tent every night, waiting with her for her tears to stop and for her to fall asleep in my arms, protected by my body. Every morning I'd wake up and she'd be working in her notebook again, a small almost smile on her face as she worked on something. It was the closest i got to seeing her the way she was before the crash.

 

One day she got the courage to go to the site of the crash with Raven, and I came along to keep an eye on her. Her blonde hair glittered in the sunlight as she walked to the crash site. I walked up to her and took her hand, lacing our fingers together, and she smiled slightly.

 

"Thank you, Bellamy."

 

I walked around the crash site with her, our fingers intertwined as she stared at the charred bodies littering the ground. She looked sick when she found one body which was only partly burnt, and I took her away from that poor body. I walked her over to the edge when Raven shouted out that there was rocket fuel leaking out on the crash site, and she followed me numbly. I held her as she looked into the trees, choking back sobs.

 

When we got back to camp, we went to her tent and she fell asleep. The notebook was on the table and I opened it up to find a painting of me in there. She had left the background a dull grey, and I was the most vibrant thing on the page, the splash of colour in the monochrome background. I was entranced by the painting, and it was of me when I was asleep. I traced the lines and thought it looked beautiful.

 

I was disturbed by her groaning as she woke up. She look at me and then at the notebook in my hands. She nodded for me to turn the page and I saw some words on the back of it.

 

_I see colours in a different way,_

_You make what doesn't matter fade to grey,_

_Life is good,_

_And that's the way it should be_

 

"That was Octavia's favourite song, and mine too. I used to sing it for her when she was younger. How did you know the lyrics?"

"You sang it for me one night. That part fit in with this portrait. Sorry, Bellamy."

 

I looked at her and walked over to the bed. I sat down next to her and she sat up. She squeaked as I put my arms around her and hugged her.

 

The spark began to come back after that, but she still looked down. We continued the routine of sleeping in each other's arms, and it wasn't long after that that people began calling us mum and dad. Clarke never seemed to notice, but I did.

 

She got the full spark back when we were laying there one night and I turned and kissed her.

 

_I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right,_

_'Cause now I'm shining bright,_

_So bright_


End file.
